In general, half bath is a method of bath for cooling head portion and warming feet by warming the lower half body, getting rid of coldness in lower body that causes problems in blood circulation.
With the half bath, it can be expected that the blood vessels are expanded lowering blood pressure, recovery from fatigue and metabolism are facilitated, and toxin accumulated in the body are discarded through perspiration. As people get interested in half bath with such merits, more and more half bath devices have been introduced recently, and many half bath devices with various functions have been developed.
Such half bath devices are categorized into wet type and dry type of half bath devices. The wet type half bath device is for filling up water within and heating water for bathing the lower half body, but the efficiency is very compromised since it is not environment-friendly, it takes a lot of electrical power to heat up water and maintain, and it is very cumbersome to exchange water. The dry type half bath device is for bathing using surface-type heating body emitting far-infrared or a far-infrared lamp, and has been used since it can solve problems of the wet type 0 hf device.
One of such dry type 0 hf devices was described in a registered Korean Patent No. 0410450. The 0 hf device disclosed in the Korean patent provides various functions such as humidifying function for preventing skin problem, sole-massaging function, and fat-removing function through imparting vibration to waist or thigh portions in addition to the half bath function.
However, in the half bath device of the above patent, since the feet massaging device installed in the half bath device includes roller-type only, there were problems that massage was possible just to the sole and the users must contact and press down their feet on the feet massaging device.